witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Novigrad
Image:Icon Elven city.png default City built on elven ruins desc none Novigrad is a free city within Redania and therefore, not subject to the rule of that kingdom. It is one of the major ports on the continent. Populated by nearly 30,000 inhabitants, it is one of the largest cities in the North. Its located on Pontar Delta, on the northern shore of the river Pontar, west of Tretogor and north-west of Oxenfurt. Novigrad is home to all manner of craftsmen - and craftselves, dwarves and halflings - offering every ware that could possibly find a buyer one can even find the occasional con man or shady dealer. The Eternal Fire is said to protect the city's inhabitants from all evil, monsters included. Novigrad is inhabited by an unusually colorful group of both permanent residents and those in town on long and short-term visits. Most eye-catching amidst the throngs of common townsfolk, stall-keepers, and craftsmen are those practicing the more roguish professions. There is no army in city but a powerful Secret Service and its ironfist, Temple Guard and powerful Temple Fleet. Emblems Heraldry The coat of arms for Novigrad is not actually described in the novels. This particular coats of arms are based on images from The Witcher 3. For a different take on the coat of arms, we have the Czech concept, concept of our resident heraldry and Witcher expert Mboro and version from the second issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine. History Before the First Landing, Novigrad was a small elven settlement. When the first human ships arrived in the Pontar Delta, the city was abandoned. It quickly became the capital of a new country created by king Sambuk, the ancestor of the first king of Redania. During the reign of Vestibor the Proud, Novigrad was conquered by Temeria during the Seven Years' War. The capital of Redania was then moved to Tretogor and Novigrad became a Temerian city for a long period.Redanian Dynasty - Vestibor the ProudRedanian Dynasty - Radovid III the Bold The situation changed during the reign of Vestibor's grandson, Radovid III the Bold. After long negotiations, a compromise was reached and the metropolis was acclaimed as a free city. Although Redanian kings are officially recoginized as "kings of Redania and Novigrad", real authority is vested in the hierarch elected by the Council of Electors. The current hierarch is Cyrus Engelkind Hemmelfart. Places * Main Street Season of Storms Biały Wilk (The White Wolf) magazine - 2nd issue (linking the market square and the largest temple) * Market square * West Bazaar Eternal Flame * Old Town * New Town * Seaport * Zoo Buildings According to the short story "Eternal Flame", Novigrad has four watermills, eight banks, nineteen lombards, thirty five inns and taverns, twelve brothels and nineteen temples. Some examples: Large buildings * Hierarch's castle * City hall * Grand Picket - probably the largest temple in Northern Kingdoms Banks * Main branch of Vivaldi Bank * Main branch of Cianfanelli Bank Time of Contempt * Main branch of Zammorto Bank * Branch of Redanian Post Bank * Branch of Giancardi Bank Inns and taverns * The Spearhead * Hen Cerbin Brothels * Passiflora brothel Other buidings * 19 lombards * Manufactories of crackowes and broadcloth * Port cranes * The Borsodis' Auction House * Gnomish Invention Factory * Guardhouse People The first part of the episode Dolina Kwiatów takes place in Novigrad, where Geralt and Dandelion encounter a doppler impersonating Dainty Biberveldt, a halfling merchant. During episode they also bump into Chappelle. Then they leave Free City of Novigrad and head for Valley of Flowers. In Chapter I, one of the travellers walking on the roads recognizes our main hero Geralt of Rivia, and comments on how the witcher helped him with some garkains in Free City of Novigrad several years prior to events of first game. However, he could not pay the witcher for his services at the time. Having recognized Geralt of Rivia, he gives him 100 . Free City of Novigrad is one of four main regions, other three are Toussaint, Velen and Skellige Islands, in third game. The city's design has been described as based on medieval Amsterdam, with touches of Venice. Map description :Once a part of Redania. Novigrad now has the status of free city. It is the largest city and, without a doubt, richest as well. Cradle of the cult of the Eternal Fire, it is now home of the church of the same name. It is ruled officially by the head of the church, reffered to as the hierarch, thought its underworld crime bosses also have a great deal of say in matters. Fast travel points Points of interest Districts Mentioned several time before, Novigrad and surroundings finally appears in comics The Witcher: Curse of Crows ''following story of Ciri and Geralt. When they are aproaching the city, Ciri describes it with following words: Trivia * Novigrad as seen in third game is inspired by medieval Amsterdam.The Witcher 3 preview and interview by The Average GamerThe Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook'' Gallery The Witcher 3 — concept art File:Tw3 concept art town.jpg|Great Temple alias Grand Picket. File:Tw3 concept art City docks.jpg|Docks. File:Tw3 concept art Novigrad Seaport.jpg|Seaport. File:Tw3_concept_art_Novigrad_Seaport2.jpg|Seaport - another view. File:Tw3 concept art Novigrad street.jpg|Some other street. File:Tw3 concept art Novigrad street2.jpg|Street in the richer parts of the city File:Tw3 concept art Novigrad street3.jpg|Slums. File:Pasiflora2.jpg|The Passiflora brothel interior. Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobrazni materials File:Novigradinmagazine.png|Novigrad on cover of 2nd issue of "Biały Wilk" (The White Wolf) magazine. File:RPG Novigrad Seaport.png|Seaport. Map_Novigrad_rpg.PNG|City plan. Notes & references cs:Novigrad de:Novigrad es:Novigrado fr:Novigrad it:Novigrad lt:Naujamiesty nl:Novigrad pl:Novigrad Category:Cities Category:Novigrad Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Locations in the comics